Legends of Zelda: The Lost Stone
by lynx-y3k
Summary: The legend of one will become the destiny of another...
1. Prologue A Broken Promise

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Stone of Time.  
  
Prologue - Set seven years after the events of 'Ocarina of Time.'  
  
Tears of sorrow fall from the enchanting emerald eyes, rolling over the soft rosey cheeks, falling past softer redder lips. The young womans golden locks hide her tearful eyes, she raises one of her hands to brush her hair back. Memories of a promise made years ago sink deeply into her soul as she remembers the words spoken softly into her ear as she was held by her savior.  
  
"Promise me that you will return to Hyrule, return to me, in seven years from this day. Come back to the temple in which we stand, holding each other."  
  
Her beautiful face was hidden with a saddened frown, her sunken head with tears falling. Her head raise's from its lowered level as a flicker of glowing blue light in the corner of her vision. Her head turns and her eyes widen to see a fallen star floating slowly towards her.  
  
"Navi, you came, I knew you would."  
  
The young woman spoke out, her sweet voice echoed around the empty chamber of the temple.  
  
Navi hovered closer to the young woman, the young woman held out her hands for the fairy to rest upon, raising the fairy closer to her frowning face. Her frown became an enchanting smile. Navi's glow sparkled as she began to softly say.  
  
"Princess Zelda, how could I not, I am happier to return now in these happier circumstances. Hyrule is still living in peace and no dark clouds loom over."  
  
Zelda turned away from the entrance of the 'Temple of Time' and walked slowly toward's the alter where the three 'Spiritual Stones' were placed. She let Navi hover out of her hands and move to her side. Zelda then reached for the small satchel on her back and opened it slowly, taking out a blue slightly glowing ocarina.  
  
"Princess, I thought that the 'Ocarina of Time' was left in the chamber of time?"  
  
Navi spoke out, wondering why Zelda held the ocarina. But Zelda did not answer and turned again towards the entrance of the temple, hoping that the promise that was made would be kept. As the sun fell down over the mountains in the east, as the glowing stained glass within the temple faded, it was obvious that the promise was not kept.  
  
"Zelda, I am truly sorry, I believed he would return. But I would wish to know why you hold the ocarina now in the temple, knowing of the dangers it holds to open the 'Chamber of Time?"  
  
Zelda again did not answer, she raised the ocarina to her lips and began to play the 'Song of Time." She placed the ocarina back into the satchel, when suddenly the whole temple began to shake.  
  
"My fairy friend, I wished that he could of been here. You did not know of the pact that we made seven years ago. We told each other that we would travel once more into the past to see how our lives were. But as you see, he is not here to share what we both wished for."  
  
The three spiritual stones began to glow and float above the alter, and the great door began to open and the 'Chamber of Time' would once again be opened.  
  
As the door opened, both Zelda and Navi looked in horror to notice that the light that kept the chamber lit was now a darkened shadowy purple glow and that the 'Master Sword' was missing. Where the sword once was placed, lay a wounded figure. 


	2. A Broken Promise Kept

Chapter One - A Broken Promise Kept.  
  
Dark blood stained the marble symbols that once showed the seven sages true power, they surrounded the pedestal that once held the 'Master Sword', yet it wasnot the blade that lay in its place, it was a beaten savior. No movement came from the lifeless body on the floor, lying in his own sticky blood.  
  
Navi in just a heartbeat was at the young mans side, her blue glow hid the purple darkness that gloomed over them. She looked upon the once strong hero, as crystal tears began to fall onto his torn skin. The bloodied wounds slowly began to heal, yet he still lay motionless.  
  
Through the shadows hidden by the darkness that Navi could not light, Zelda made her way slowly towards the wounded young man, hoping and praying that it was not who she feared it would be. But even through the purple glow she could clearly make out the forest green tunic, and then she knew, it was Link. And now she wishes that he had not kept his promise and had not returned seven years to the day.  
  
The crystal tears that were falling from Navi's eyes onto Links body made the shadowy glow of the chamber ever-so slowly light up, and the dried blood that was spilt on the floor began to fade and disappear. Both Zelda and Navi noticed that Links body still seemed motionless, Zelda joined Navi as her tears began to fall.  
  
Zelda knelt down beside Link and reached for one of his hands and then raised it to her lips and kissed his fingers. Her tears dripped onto his hand, and that moment a single lifes breath echoed around the chamber making the fairy and princess jump.  
  
Tears of sorrow became tears of joy as the breath became two and then three, and the beaten savior seemed to be regaining consciousness.  
  
Navi began to fly around the chamber and her glow grew brighter and it gave of beams of light which lit up the great hall, once again giving it the spectacular brightness that all once felt. No more darkness shadowed the chamber, no more evil consumed the world of light.  
  
Zelda reached down taking Link into her arms, she could feel the pain he felt as she held him, yet she gave of a warm smile that gave the hall that extra glow of light. She was more than releaved to be holding someone she had missed for so long, and as Link began to return the warm embrace, it was clear that he felt the same as she did.  
  
Coughing bounced around the temple as Links worn out body could barely move from its fallen heap on the pedestal, yet he still fought to sit up. He watched as Navi flew around the temple, and looked deeply into Zelda's worried eyes, he gave her in return a warm smile.  
  
"I promised you I would return my princess."  
  
She looked at him and returned his smile, but she noticed the pain Link was in and could see his smile sink, it seemed that the shadows that may have once darkened the chamber had reached out futher than the temples walls, and could see that Link was worried by this.  
  
Navi noticed Links saddened frown and floated downwards to his side, she could also see like Zelda, his pain and endless sorrow that loomed within his own eyes. Both worried by this they thought it was time that they found out why he was in the 'Chamber of Time' and how he got there, further more, where the 'Master Sword' had gone. Hoping that the answer was one they would not wish for.  
  
"Through time I travelled, and eventhough I fought for good, I broke the rules of the Gods. They themselves took me from time itself and told me what I had done, the crime I had committed."  
  
Zelda looked worryingly confused by Links words and looked again to see the sorrow in Links eyes, and continued to listen.  
  
"They told me that I travelled through time using a great gift, and with that I took life, even if it was an evil one, I still took life. I was found guilty of obstructing the events that time allowed to unfold.  
  
My sentence was to spend the time I obstructed with the one whose life I stole. And for several years I have been frozen with Ganondorf within the walls of this chamber.  
  
Yet as time passed we both lost track of how long we had been frozen, and up until only hours ago we were forced to wonder if eternity had passed. But as we were freed, Ganondorf still held the 'Triforce of Power' and with it he fought. He obtained the 'Master Sword' and ran its blade through my body. I watched as he used it to travel through time.  
  
Where and when I have no idea, but I know one thing, we cannot stop him!"  
  
Zelda looked in horror as Link finished his story, the words sunk in deeply, but nothing had changed as of yet, so she felt some safety. It meant that Ganondorf had not yet altered anything in the past and is yet to forefill his plans. But she now saw sorrow as Link did.  
  
Slowly Link rised to his aching feet, with the help of Zelda he stayed stood up, and Navi hovered close. Link began to walk step by step out of the chamber, making his way out of the 'Temple of Time', as they left the great doors closed shaking the temple.  
  
As they left the temple Link looked up to Navi floating beside him and Zelda.  
  
"We need to go to Kokori village, there is someone there who can help, lets just hope we can get there before the curse is placed upon him..."  
  
Next, Chapter Two: A Blades Edge. 


	3. A Blade's Edge

Chapter Two - A Blades Edge.  
  
Still being held up by Zelda, Link leave's the 'Temple of Time', his mind slightly at ease, yet sorrow also pains him, as the great temple was also his prison for so long. He's notices that Zelda tries to talk, but each time she starts to utter a single word she stops herself and all remains silent. Navi sits quietly on Links shoulder not wanting to talk, yet her glow is always in Links view, which brings a smile to his face. They move slowly into Hyrule Market Square.  
  
Zelda looked up to see that the stars were hidden, as was the moons soft glow, which could no longer be seen through the thick dark clouds. As they make there way through the market they all feel a shadowy presence watching over them. Zelda goes to speak once more, but Link interrupts her.  
  
"Princess, I need a weapon. Please can you take me to the Palace? I do not know why I have to go there, but something is telling me to be there, to get something. It is stupid, I am sorry, yet something inside my head is just yelling every second I am not there"  
  
Zelda was confused by Links request to go to the palace, knowing that there are no weapons there, apart from the Royal Armory, and there is nothing that she believes Link would want to wield. Yet the look in his eyes gave Zelda a strange feeling that Link knew something that she did not, so she kindly agreed without contesting such a request.  
  
Link no longer needed Zelda's shoulder to rest upon as they made their way up the hill towards the palace. They slowly approached the gate and by standing by the gate switches was a guard, standing tall in Hylian armour, with a blue garment under the silver metal. He noticed that it was Zelda approaching and smiled, not giving Link a second look.  
  
"Young princess, it is nice to see your safe return, this night grows colder and you father worries for your safety. I hope you have a pleasant night."  
  
The guard stepped inside a small booth with switches, cogs and wheels. He disappeared for a moment and the gate began to open. He watched as the Zelda walked through, being followed by a young man, who was a stranger and his fairy. How odd he thought.  
  
"Thank you guard, please also have a pleasant night. I will ask a maid to bring you out a warm meal and a hot drink for you."  
  
The guard smiled at Zelda and she smiled back. He watched as Zelda and Link walked towards the palaces great doors. Link took his mind of the guards stare at him and thought back to the presence that seemed to be all around them, even now, yet he carried on with Zelda now by his side.  
  
As they approached the palaces great doors, Link fell to his knees, holding the sides of his head, feeling deep stabbing pains and flashes of memories he could not remember. Zelda knelt down by his side and Navi hovered by them.  
  
"Link, are you okay?!"  
  
But he did not answer, he let go of his head and took hold of Zelda's hands, he smiled at her and looked deeply into her emerald eyes. He then lifted himself up with Zelda's assistance and moved closer to the palace.  
  
"Zelda, your father is worried by your late return, go and let him know that you are safe and that you will only be staying a short while. I will wonder, something seems to be telling me where to go, I would like to have a look around the palace, it intrigues me."  
  
Link smiled again as Zelda raised Links hands to her lips and kissed his fingertips. She then parted and walked into the direction of a large well lit chamber.  
  
Navi stayed on Links shoulder as he made his way in the opposite direction of Zelda towards a chamber that looked out of place within the castle walls. The room was astonishing, completely covered in mirrors and the room was completely bare apart from a small black stone sphere in the centre of the cirular room.  
  
Link walked slowly into the room, reflections of both Link and Navi walked into eternity, going on forever, but Link did not seem to notice, his mind was set on the stone sphere on the floor as he made his way towards it. Standing upon it Link began to whistle a tune, Navi found that it sounded familiar, he was playing the Royal Family Tune, the sweet lullaby he was taught all those years ago.  
  
As the tune left his lips Navi was shocked to see, that no longer could either of their reflections be seen in the mirrors, and as she looked around, directly infront of Link was a small passage way, beyond the passageway was a room, glowing a softest blue.  
  
She watched as Link walked towards the passageway and into the blue lit room, she noticed that Link was no longer moving by himself, as if someone was in his body moving him along, yet she could still see in his eyes that he was there.  
  
"Link, how do you know of this room? I do not understand!"  
  
Within this room was a sapphire pedestal, and in the the pedestal was a slot. Navi noticed that there was nothing in the pedestal and knew that there should be, she was confused and wished for an answer. But Navi did not get a reply, instead Link began to whistle the tune once again and as he did, the soft blue glow became blinding, and for a few minutes they could not see.  
  
When they opened their eyes they where back in the room with mirrors, and they could once again see their reflections go on forever, yet no longer did a black stone sphere lie in the middle, the sapphire blue pedestal sat in its place. And in the once empty slot stood grandly a sword, its handle made from pure sapphire, its hilt had a golden Triforce moulded into it, yet in the middle of the Triforce was a round spherical orb, glowing a faint blue shade. The blade itself was beautiful, along the edge a blue flow of energy moved up to the tip of the blade, and as the energy hit the tip, lightning faintly sparked.  
  
Navi hovered around the room looking at the enchanting sword, wondering what it was, as her glow did not add any light, its own glow almost blinded all those who looked upon it, Zelda walled into the chamber.  
  
She looked upon the pedestal, at the blade that she did not recognise. She watched as Link reached to take hold of the blade. A room she had been in so many time, she did not know its secret, her father did not even know its secret and he was the King. Yet she was confused to see that Link stood in the middle holding a mysterious sword. Just before she was about to ask Link what was going on, he interrupted.  
  
"It is the true 'Master Sword', what Ganondorf wields is merely a key of time, but this is the 'Blade of Destiny.' And I only wish I knew how I knew it had been shown to me. Something inside told me it was here, something was telling me how to obtain it, and I do not know who was telling me this."  
  
Zelda stepped towards Link as he put the sword into the blue and silver sheaf on his back that appeared as the sword did.  
  
"How Link? I do not understand. You come into my home knowing secrets no- one else knows. I do not understand how this is possible. Please ease my mind."  
  
Zelda pleaded with Link to tell her, but he just turned towards the doorway and made his way out of the room, stopping at the door. As he began to leave both Navi and Zelda noticed that the pedestal began to fade away, yet the sword remained on Links back. He turned back to them both, looking into the eyes of a very confused Zelda, giving her a sorrowed frown.  
  
"Zelda my Princess, I wish I could give you the answer you wish to hear. In all honesty, I want, I need the answer myself, but I do not know. But I promise you that soon you will have your answer. Let us go to Kokiri Village, I know in my mind, deep down in my heart that the answers lie there. We will find the truth together."  
  
Zelda walked up to Link and held his hand, she looked at the Master Sword and then into Links eyes, she could see that he was scared and that her was telling her the truth about not knowing. She then began to lead him out of the palace, Navi followed lighting up the walls of the dull lit palace. All three confused, hoping to soon learn the truth.  
  
Next - Chapter Three: Calm Melody. 


	4. Calm Melody

Chapter Three - Calm Melody.  
  
Link looked back towards Hyrule market and at the Temple of Time one last time as the three left through the draw-bridge, leaving the palace town. He was not sure if it was relief or sorrow, the past several years had not been easy for him, a punishment which he did not deserve, in his mind he had committed no crime.  
  
Hoping that he would be able to cope with the journey ahead of him. Once again he was fighting for others, he had travelled through time to fight for something forced upon him, he never wanted to be a hero, destiny or not.  
  
Yet the warmth he felt in Zelda's hand gave him hope, he could see that her heart was on her kingdom, believing in her own destiny. And even Navi's sparkling glow gave him hope, he knew in his heart that they had accepted there lives, but feared his own.  
  
Feeling the grass under his boots, the soft ground as he took each step closer to the truth, memories crept into his mind, trying to actually believe if the past had actually taken place. And seeing into those evil eyes for so long, brought an eternity of horror, he could not shake the face of his nemesis, Ganondorf.  
  
Navi Floated around him with a saddened look in her eyes, gazing upon Link, she felt loss, not of him, but of her faith in his soul, the strength he once showed Hyrule years ago. Believing this time maybe Link was not strong enough to succeed this time, she sensed no happiness in his heart, his mind was blackened with darkness of the past.  
  
"Link, I ask you just one question. Years have passed since we last were together, I know in my dreams of the powers that dwelled upon me as a forgotten Sage. Please tell me, how do you feel in your soul?"  
  
It was that question Link feared most of all, knowing the truth would hurt all. They all saw him as a great savior, 'The Hero of Time'. He did not want to tell them of the pain he felt for so long, the thoughts both good and bad, and the hatred he felt, even for Zelda.  
  
"Zelda, the past is lost in eternity, a vivid dream that has many blanks, and now I have awoken, it hurts to think of the feelings that were in my soul at the time. So I apologise to you that I cannot answer your question."  
  
Zelda could feel something was wrong within Links heart, and that the truth was hidden, but she could see that what she wished to know is something that maybe would be better not knowing at this present time. She like Navi was to keep silent, sadly losing faith in her savior.  
  
The wind caused Link and Zelda's lungs to freeze, and for the first time Link was at peace, feeling the cold breeze upon his face. He looked up to the stars, when suddenly his attention was no longer at the peaceful heavens, but a sound of an animal moving closer.  
  
"Do you hear that? Something is approaching over the Northen Hill passage, galloping, a horse approaches."  
  
Navi and Zelda looked at Link, they heard nothing, but over the grassy hill as Link had said a horse approached. Its coat was golden red, its mane was flames of fire red, it seemed to absorb the darkness and lit up the night. It hearded at great speed towards them, and seemed not to slow down.  
  
Link reached for the sachel around Zelda, she moved to stop Link from taking hold of the satchel, as if he knew what was in it. But Link was too fast and opened the satchel taking out Zelda's prescious ocarina. He held it ass if it was one with him, he raised it to his lips and began to play a melody.  
  
Such power was being held in his weak hands, the horse gained speed not hearing the melody being played, each great step brought fear to Zelda, yet Link continued to play, as the wind changed, not scared.  
  
The music being played floated through the air into the horses ears and with that calm melody the great steed stopped just a few steps from a scared princess, yet Link stood tall and approached the beautiful horse.  
  
"Epona, my friend."  
  
Link walked slowly around the great animal, brushing his fingers through her mane and over her soft coat. He remembered how faithful Epona had been in a time that had not taken place, and Epona also felt comfort in Links presence, remembering her kind mistress, 'Malon' as the song played in her heart.  
  
"Link, how do you know this animal?"  
  
Zelda could see how Links eyes brightened when the horse whinney'd to his soft touch, as if they were friends for so long.  
  
"Epona and I are old friends. She does not know of how faithful she was to me so long ago, but the calm melody plays in both our hearts. A melody I was taught when I gave someone alittle help."  
  
With that Link pulled himself up onto Epona, ready to ride on to Kokiri Village, remembering that first time the wind blew in his face as he rode over the hills of Hyrule all those years ago.  
  
"Princess, this is where we part, for time is no longer on our sides, so I will ride ahead to Kokiri Village, Navi will guide you to the village and I will see you again, soon."  
  
And before Zelda could say something he began to ride, but stopped suddenly and turned to Zelda. And moved up to her, he reached down and took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingertips.  
  
"Hatred my fair princess, and everlasting pain!"  
  
He then turned letting go of her hand and held onto Epona, they rode of over the hills in the direction of Kokiri Village, leaving a princess glowing in a fairies light, with her answer.  
  
Next, Chapter Four - Unwelcomed Soul. 


	5. Unwelcome Soul

Chapter Four - Unwelcome Soul.  
  
Link tapped Epona on her nose and ran his fingers through her mane, he smiled and was sure that she was smiling back at him. Finally they had arrived at the entrance to Kokiri village and stopped outside the dark forest.  
  
Link jumped off the great steed and a tap on her hind indicated to her that she was to stay outside of the village. He began to enter the darkness that was before him, he then disappeared inside.  
  
A soft melody caressed the air just inside the entrance to the village, upon the bridge that led into the village was a fairy girl, playing her fairy ocarina. She would remember a time years ago of a boy, a friend, and a promise of everlasting friendship. Each memory brought a tear of sadness as she continued to play.  
  
Suddenly she stopped playing as she heard footsteps approach. She put the ocarina away and looked up to her fairy 'Kala', whose pink glow began to flicker.  
  
"Go and tell 'The Great Deku Tree' that someone approaches the village, and hurry my friend."  
  
The fairy girl took out her small Kokiri blade and headed towards the entrance of the forbidden forest, each step she heard move closer made her heart skip a beat. She hoped for peace, as she waited on the bridge she felt a presence of someone she had sensed for a long time.  
  
"Saria, time has passed and even now when you are fearful of me, you are pretty. Please show me the smile I once woke up to each morning for so many years."  
  
Saria dropped her blade and could not stop herself from smiling, she watched as a familiar face stepped onto the bridge, he looked different yet so familiar.  
  
"I knew you would come back, I was just thinking of you. I just sent Kala to warn the Deku Tree, but something tells me that he knows already that you are here. He always knows about stuff like this, so I guess you are safe to enter."  
  
Link knelt down opening his arms and as he did, he felt his best-friends warm embrace. He felt sadness knowing that he could not of stayed, that he had a calling to leave. He was also a Hylian, he was not welcome by the other Kokiri. Even though it hurt to leave, he knew their friendship would never fade. But right now, good friends held each other.  
  
Just then another Kokiri jumped onto the bridge that led into the village, he held a small Kokiri sword that Link once held. It was Mido, self- appointed guardian of Kokiri Village, and Link remembered him well. Mido's yellow glowing fairy circled Link.  
  
"Saria, move away from the Hylian. I have to protect you!"  
  
Mido stepped forward towards Link pointing the tip of his blade at him, a slight fear could be seen in Mido's eyes, yet he continued to confront the stranger. Saria just giggled and stepped in-between the two, guarding Link.  
  
"He is not welcome, he is not one of us, and he never was. I said this seven years ago and I mean it even more now. Saria, move away from him, he is not allowed here, he is forbidden to be in here."  
  
From over Mido's shoulder a pink glow emerged from the trees behind him, it was Kala. She no longer flickered in fear of the stranger and landed gently on Saria's shoulder. Whispering into Saria she told her what the Deku Tree told her, and as she did Saria's smile grew.  
  
"Link, you have been welcomed to Kokiri Village by the Great Deku Tree, you are permitted to be in our forest. And this will not be questioned!"  
  
Mido was angered by this and turned away from Saria, muttering underneath his breath. As he began to walk away, his fairy flew on ahead to the village. He heard giggle, and he turned to her and looked her deeply into her eyes.  
  
"When all this is over Saria you will again be alone, he may be allowed to be here now, but he will leave and probably wait even longer to return to see his good friend."  
  
With this remark Link stepped forward towards Mido and took out his now glowing sword from its sheath, its blue glow flashed in Mido's eyes. Mido raised his small sword to Link and went to attack. Saria and Kala watched as Link stepped effortless out of the way, tripping Mido to the floor. He then moved the edge of his blade close to Mido's throat until he reached the blades point, which he softly pressed onto Mido's throat.  
  
"For years I put up with your pathetic attitude towards me, jealous of my friendship with Saria and the others. Just know one thing little fairy boy, Saria will never be alone, she has friends, unlike you, even your fairy has deserted you."  
  
And with that Link let Mido get up of the swaying bridge, putting his sword away. Mido looked at them and a tear fell, he turned and ran back to the village towards the lost woods. No longer the Kokiri he thought he was, now he realized that it was him who was alone.  
  
Link looked at Saria, he knew that Mido was right, he was not a Kokiri and never was, if only Mido had known where Link had been for the past seven years, it would be Mido that was laughing. Link smiled at Saria, watching Kala fly around the two of them.  
  
"Link, you will always be a Kokiri, in our hearts you are our brother, and more importantly, you are our friend. My nightmares tell me of your past and it brings sorrow to my heart. I dream of the time that did not take place. I know of the future you gave us, I know of the power that was never bestowed upon me as the 'Great Sage of the Forest'. I will not keep you waiting anymore, I am not the only one to have missed you."  
  
And with that Saria took hold of Links hand and guided him into Kokiri Village. Links eyes widened as his old friends all stood in the center of the village, waiting to welcome their brother home.  
  
Next, Chapter Five - Truths of the Past: Part One. 


	6. Truths of the Past Part One

Chapter Five - Truths of the Past: Part One.  
  
It felt strange being back in the village after so long, everything around felt so small, yet everyone in it may not have grown in size but had grown in heart, he did not feel unwelcome at all. It seemed that their feelings had strengthened when they recognized the stranger before them.  
  
Throughout the welcoming to Kokiri, Saria not once let go of his hand, he felt a pulling and he looked down to Saria. She smiled and he returned the friendly smile, the connection between the two was still as strong, even after seven years.  
  
Saria's pull grew stronger and Link followed as she guided him away from the crowd, she led him into the direction of the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Fireflies hovered around the vine entrance to the Deku Tree's sanctuary, the smell and the lighting was familiar to Link, and as he entered the open field he also felt a dark presence that he felt seven years ago. A shadow loomed over the Forest guardian.  
  
"Link, you stand before me once again, this time as an adult, I can see the man you have become. I know of the pains that were bestowed upon you for several years and I feel somewhat guilty for your sorrow. Please forgive me Link, please forgive me for the path I led you onto."  
  
Link stood before the Great Deku Tree, not feeling anger, he knew that the guardian did not mean to lead him onto the path that he was destined to walk. They were all pawns in Ganondorf's sadistic plan for power.  
  
"Guardian of the forest, for seven years I have been imprisoned in the 'Chamber of Time' for a crime I believe I was wrongly accused of. The Gods found me guilty of the wrongful slaying of a man, but it was the demon I destroyed. Tell me why this is so Great Deku Tree."  
  
Dried brown leaves fell from the Deku Tree, yet summer was upon the land. As leaves fell onto the grown by Links feet he saw them turn to dust and blow away in the wind. Link remembered the last time he saw this, but he did not care at this moment, he just wished to know about the fate placed onto him.  
  
"Through time you traveled, and demons were slain. You were born to be the 'Hero of Time', even if you did not want it to be so. It is your destiny. I sense so much pain within you, and for reasons you believe false and unjust."  
  
Link stood looking at the Deku Tree as his voice echoed around his sanctuary, he knelt down to rest as the Deku Tree continued.  
  
"Saria, what I must say only is for Link to hear, so I sadly have to ask you to leave."  
  
Saria let go of Links hand and kissed his cheek softly, she giggled and then turned and left the sanctuary, leaving Link alone to talk with the Great Deku Tree, she wondered what he would be told, it must be important if she has been asked to leave.  
  
"All those years ago when I called for you on that cold morn to tell you of your quest and the journey you had to make, telling you of how this world was born, the story of the three Goddesses; Din, Farore and Nayru. And I know that Princess Zelda told you of the Triforce and its significance to this world. Link, it was all a lie, the truth until now was hidden to all, even me. As Forest Guardian I have been given the visions of the truth, and it has to be passed onto you, the chosen one."  
  
Link stood up and moved closer to the Great Deku Tree, his eyes began to widen and glow blue as he looked upon the Forest Guardians true form, a angel. Link was the first to look upon the Deku Trees true form, and he did not know what to say.  
  
"Link, my shell has once again been cursed, and it is now time for me to show my true self to all, I am the 'Archangel Guardian of the Forest' and was named by my ancestors 'Xylas'. And now my destiny is linked with yours, I am your spirit guide, let me tell you the truth that I have learned."  
  
The Great Deku Trees sanctuary darkened and Link watched as the guardians' shell faded to shadows. As the life drained out of the once Great Deku Tree, it was Xylas' emerald glow that lit up the sanctuary.  
  
Link remembered the appearance of the Great Fairies' and could see that Xylas was similar to them, apart from a beautiful pair of translucent wings that glowed green. His eyes gleamed green that would create a ray of light that would light up around Link.  
  
Thinking about it, Link knew that if Zelda was here that she would fall for such an enchanting being. He shook his head and looked upon Xylas, wanting to know the truths of the past.  
  
"Guardian of the Forest, Xylas, tell me of the past."  
  
Xylas hovered towards Link and landed just in front of him, his glow faded and his body became a human form, similar in appearance of Links, but more ghost like. Link could still see through him, and the wings wrapped around his body creating a faded jade green tunic.  
  
"The three Goddesses were not Goddesses at all, they were merely Deities' that ruled under the true God 'Synvari'. He would use the deities' powers to create a world, a world for life and peace. But he did not know of the traitorous plan that they were concocting."  
  
Link looked at Xylas not sure if he believed what he was being told, but something inside of him would sense the truth in the being before him, he trusted the Guardian of the Forest.  
  
"The world was created and peace was in balance with life, all that Synvari wished for had come about, if only he knew about his soon untimely fate. Farore was to create the three segments of the Triforce, this was just the first step in the creation of Synvari's prison.  
  
The segments had to be fused together and it was Nayru who would use her energy-binding gift to make the Triforce one. But for it to be finished and its purpose known, a trap had to be set.  
  
The three deities' called upon Synvari to be in their presence, and the first year had to pass for the energy to reach a certain point to give Din what she needed to finish the Triforces' true significance.  
  
Time went by and a year had passed, now the plan was set and all that was needed was the Gods presence."  
  
Next, Chapter Six - Truths of the Past: Part Two. 


	7. Truths of the Past Part Two

Chapter Six - Truths of the Past: Part Two.  
  
Everyone had been told a story, they all believed that Hyrule was created by Goddesses that wanted peace throughout the land, and now the truth was revealed, it was all a lie, they were not Goddesses at all, just servants of a God.  
  
Link sat down whilst he was being told the story of how all was created, listening to what happened to the God and how the truth was hidden, he wanted to know more and let Xylas continue.  
  
"Synvari arrived for the gathering, not knowing what was in store for him. He was warmly greeted by those he thought to be friends, he did not know of their treachery. And with his presence their plan would take place, and without warning Din called upon the demons that possessed the powers beyond the realm of Hyrule, and her power grew stronger than Synvari's.  
  
The God did not know what was happening and had no time to fight against them, he was helpless as the Triforce appeared in front of him, and he was confused by what he saw. And as he was being told about his fate, he cursed the deities', telling of a soul that would rise above them. But they ignored him and continued.  
  
Now the Triforce glowed golden with energies unknown to all, a great power surrounded the mystical Triforce, but now it was created for one reason, to be a prison for a God. And with Din's words Synvari slowly was absorbed into the binding energies of the Triforce, to be imprisoned for eternity."  
  
Link could not understand why all this was so, why would the stories be lies and why would the Triforce be mistaken as a powerful emblem of peace and hope? And he looked at Xylas.  
  
"Tell me Guardian of the Forest, when the God was imprisoned. Why was the Triforce mistaken to be something of pure good?"  
  
Xylas looked at Link, his eyes would glow once more.  
  
"Something so powerful is a danger to someone who wants it for evil, and as long as people believe it to be something good, that all the pieces together are more powerful, the prison would never be broken. But the Deities', now Goddesses would not know of their own fates.  
  
The curse upon them would not be broken with time and even though the truth of the Triforce was hidden, its power did grow and something unexpectedly happened, the seal that would bind the three segments would break when a forth power was introduced. The Gods essence was not weak and added to the great power of the Triforce, a spherical orb would appear in the center of the Triforce.  
  
When the added power began to take over the Triforce, the Goddesses realized that it must be kept somewhere no one could reach it, so they created a world beyond time and space itself and appointed souls to guard it, the seven sages. But one of the sages learned of the truth and fought to break the seal, his destiny was found, he was the 'Guardian of the Time Chamber' or what you call the Spiritual Realm. He was Rauru, sage of light.  
  
He gave his soul to reach the land of Hyrule, and he did, by passing on a vision to the King of Hyrules' guard. He created the key, the 'Ocarina of Time' but something happened unknown even to me and the Ocarina would not reach the one chosen to use it for its true purpose. It was passed down to the Princess of Hyrule, who would then pass it on to you.  
  
The Goddesses learnt of Rauru's plan to save the God within the Triforce and found a soul to fight against the light that fought for peace. They told this dark soul of the power that was within the Triforce, and that if he held it, he would rule over Hyrule. They told him of a moment in time that would allow him to gain the Triforce for himself.  
  
But when he did hold it and wished for power to control all, something unexpected happened, the Triforce separated, the evil energy entered this souls body, making him powerful, but took away his sanity, it would make a demon of a man. You know him as Ganondorf.  
  
The sphere that held the God captive changed its form also, it became a clear stone, and disappeared, its power is unknown, but know this Link, it is greater than any you have ever believed to ever exist. And it can only be found in one moment in time, for its physical form can only be in Hyrules realm for a full rotation of the world. And that is why you are here, you are the 'Hero of Time', chosen to be a 'Guardian of Time'.  
  
And it is why the goddesses held you as a prisoner. They know of your destiny, but their power faulted by the power you hold, you yourself control time, you do not need the Ocarina or the Master Sword to travel through time, it was the gift bestowed upon you. Your bloodline, your true bloodline."  
  
Link stood up and turned to walk away from Xylas.  
  
"I am just a pawn in a stupid game for power, I do not want to have anything to do with this. Do you hear me, I am no longer your hero of time, and I am no guardian!"  
  
And he began to walk out of the sanctuary, but as he did he felt a force hit him hard to the floor, he was being dragged to the feet of the Guardian of the Forest. He could not move and was forced to listen.  
  
"Link, it is your destiny, that you cannot change, and I will not feel sorrow for you anymore, you have to accept it like I had to so many years ago when I first existed in this realm. I was held captive also in a form I could not escape until now. You fear the future and the past. You want answers to all your questions and that is why you came to me. I am sorry, I do not have your answers, they are for you to find out, and I can only be your guide.  
  
Link, your journey began more than seven years ago, you are the curse that was bestowed upon the Goddesses, and only you can vanquish the evil that once again rules over this world. Only you have the power to bring the Triforce together and release the one who can bring peace to your world, Ganondorf fights against you not in this time, but years ago before you were born, his plan is to stop you from existing, and you must stop him.  
  
I can no longer tell you of your fate, of your destiny, I can only be there with you, every step forward is now your decision, and the fate of this land is now in your hands. Travel to the past and stop Ganondorf from retrieving the 'Lost Stone of Time' and bringing together the Trisphere. It is you that the Goddesses fear, your soul, pure goodness, untainted with darkness, even after all the pain and sorrow that you have felt.  
  
You will not be alone in this Link, your friends will be with you and my visions will be passed on to them."  
  
Link fell to his knees, he did not want any of this, what he was being told could not be, everything he fought for was for nothing and he no longer believed in himself, he was not strong enough to save time itself. He believed that he could not fight against three Goddesses and a demon that was closer to bringing the Trisphere together.  
  
Next, Chapter Seven - Truths of the Past: Part Three. 


	8. Truths of the Past Part Three

Chapter Seven - Truths of the Past: Part Three.  
  
Meanwhile Zelda rested outside Kokiri Village for the night, Navi's glow gave her warmth and the feeling of safety, she felt slight sadness thinking of how Link left so hastily. She slowly began to fall asleep as Navi's glow faded to a dim lit candles flicker.  
  
Zelda stood in a rainbow lit chamber with a faint melody, sounding similar to what her father had taught her when she was only a child. She knew she was dreaming and the feelings inside her confused her, she was not fearful, she just wanted to know why she was having this dream.  
  
The chamber she was standing in she recognized, it was a familiar place, and the melody got louder.  
  
"Princess Zelda, you are here to tell you of your role in the quest to bring peace to Hyrule."  
  
Not wanting to say anything, she just stood there looking at the walls around her, listening as the melody faded away. The voice also sounded familiar, she wished to know who was talking to her and why she was having a vision.  
  
"I am Xylas, once known as Guardian of the Forest, you would know me as the Great Deku Tree. The time has come for darkness to cover the land of Hyrule and it your destiny to aid the chosen one in bringing peace to the world. This is a vision of a past that never was, and the path you were supposed to walk.  
  
You are Zelda, and you were chosen to replace Rauru 'Sage of Light' to guard the spiritual realm from shadows. In the alternate present you took the appearance of a Sheikah, and guided Link on his journey for peace. But the truth of the past brought darkness to his quest and those who were thought to be Goddesses punished him.  
  
Zelda, your journey takes you to the village beneath the mountains, to Kakariko Village you must go, and a soul you must find. For you are the only one who can find him, he is linked to you, and it is his fate to join you."  
  
As Zelda stood listening to the voice of the Forest Guardian, she was not sure of the quest that they would have to go on, not knowing who she had to find, she only knew where. Everything she was being told seemed like a riddle, she did not know which path to take and she wished to wake from her dream.  
  
"I apologize for the way I have had to tell you of the hard times that are now taking over your lives, but your journey does not take you to Kokiri and you will not see Link again in your time."  
  
The words spoken angered and upset Zelda, she was being told that she could not see the one she care for most, how could she ever agree to the path she must take. She would not hear anymore from this Guardian of the Forest, Xylas would not tell her of her fate and whom she could or could not be with.  
  
"I will not listen anymore to you, the words you say will be the last you speak to me, I awake from this dream, the vision you bestow onto me. 'Navi, wake me up!"  
  
And like a dream she would simply wake, and Navi was lighting the grass she lay upon. Zelda did not want to believe the words that were spoken, and Navi could sense that something was wrong.  
  
The fairy glowed brighter, trying to bring Zelda comfort, and as she did Zelda smiled at Navi.  
  
But something seemed wrong to Zelda, as she looked around she noticed something different, and as she turned towards the direction of Kokiri Village she saw a figure standing in front of her, she could barely make out the shape of the stranger, it was Link.  
  
"Link, I had the weirdest dream. I was told that I had to make my way to Kakariko Village to look for someone. I was told that my journey led me away from you, I did not know what to say or do, but now you are here, please comfort me."  
  
But he just stood away from her, he did not move towards her and stayed in the darkness just outside Navi's glow. He then took a few steps forward closer to Zelda and she could make out his frowning face. Something was wrong.  
  
"My Princess, I stand here before you, an essence of who I am, in the sanctuary of the once Great Deku Tree. The vision was placed into your mind and you were told of the journey ahead of you, to find a soul in Kakariko Village who would aid me on my quest for peace.  
  
What was said to you is true, and you must go and find this person. And by doing this our lives separate for the last time, our paths no longer destined to meet. And I know these words upset you. If I could fight against all of this, I would. Something more powerful than what we know controls us and we must follow the path set for us."  
  
Zelda took a step towards Link, but as she did he began to fade away, her eyes began to swell and tears started to fall. She reached out her hands for him, but she could not reach him.  
  
"Please Link, do not leave me, I need you, I..."  
  
But before she could finish he was gone, and only darkness covered the field she was on, she turned to Navi whose glow was out of her reach, so she stepped into her light, as she did she awoke.  
  
She knew that it was a dream, she had her vision, and she now understood what she had to do, she knows of the path she must take, but tears still fell and the night sky only brought darkness. She had to turn away from Kokiri Village, she had to make her way to Kakariko Village.  
  
She looked down to see a faint glow that was Navi who was dreaming. Zelda hoped that Navi's dreams were not as sad as her own. And she got up and turned towards the road to the mountain village, and she left the fairy to dream and would not look back.  
  
As she walked slowly towards Kakariko, she pictured in her head a face and a smile. One last tear fell and she heard a voice fade away in her mind.  
  
"I love you too my Princess."  
  
Next, Chapter Eight - The Dark Glow of Sorrow. 


	9. The Dark Glow of Sorrow

Chapter Eight - The Dark Glow of Sorrow.  
  
Link did not know what to do at this point, all that he was told, the burden that was upon him, that he was born to be the one who would fight against the highest powers, the three Goddesses that brought life to the world, and also the ones who fought to destroy it. Link did not want to fight against the deities knowing his fate would not be a good one.  
  
He was alone, the truth dug a hole into his soul, and he felt weak and weary, not knowing which way to go. Everything that Xylas told him seemed to be unbelievable, how could it all be so?  
  
Link sat looking at the dead tree before him, he no longer felt sorrow, and no more tears would fall from his eyes. Link would find his way, he was tired of being frozen in time, and he was to reach his destiny, no matter what it was, life or death.  
  
"Xylas? You tell me the truth and disappear. I will no longer deny my fate. Tell me what to do."  
  
All that Link wanted was for this all to be over.  
  
Navi awoke refreshed from a short nights rest, she felt the warm beams of the sun hit her wings. She did not know why but the warmth that made her body glow faded when she floated into the air.  
  
Her heart stopped beating when she looked upon Zelda's bed, noticing that she was not there, worried she began to flicker. She began to make her way towards Kokiri, knowing that Link and the Great Deku Tree would know what to do about Zelda's disappearance.  
  
As the fairy made her way towards the village she felt that something or someone was following her. She stopped to look around but there was no one there. Navi began to once more make her way towards Kokiri.  
  
She got closer to the entrance of the village, suddenly before she could enter, she felt something pulling her back away from the dark trees before her. As she looked around to see what was grabbing a hold of her, she saw a dark purple glow and her eyes finally gazed upon what had been following them all since leaving Hyrule market.  
  
A myth of a shadow fairy was a story known to all fairies. The shadow faerie myth tells of a fairy that was cursed by an unknown entity that glowed with pure energy, and had power that would shadow all Great Fairies.  
  
Cursed by this Greater Fairy, the shadow faerie would no longer glow to light up the world, and her glow would be a dark violet flicker. One that would bring sadness and sorrow to all that would look upon her.  
  
For many years she remained in the shadows, only to be in the company of the black birds that lived in the dark valley in the fields of Hyrule. The shadow faerie would take the name of these birds, she was 'Raven', the Dark Fairy.  
  
But that was just a myth, until now.  
  
Navi fell to the grassy floor, and watched as the dark shadowy fairy hovered around above her. Navi's glow faded as the dark fairy above slowly moved closer towards her. Navi was helpless and could only lie there on the grass as the fairy now stood next to her, looking into Navi's eyes.  
  
The faded glow was not one of fear, Navi was not scared of the dark fairy before her. The stories said that she was evil, but Navi sensed nothing but sorrow. She wished to know what this fairy wanted from her.  
  
"I am Raven, 'Great Fairy of Shadows', my fate leads me to you. Do not be afraid young Navi just listen to my words.  
  
If only you knew Navi, the quest you are upon, the journey that you are making, your path and your destiny. You would not be here now if you only knew your fate."  
  
The dark fairy looked deeper into Navi's glowing eyes, her darkened glow faded as she knelt down to the young fairy huddled on the ground.  
  
"You have journeyed through time and helped those in need. Remember that morning seven years ago, the day that the Great Deku Tree would tell you to aid a young Hylian to save the world. Then you were just a guide who stuck by her master when needed, now, you are the key."  
  
Navi did not know what to say or do. She did not understand what the dark fairy was saying to her. She knew in her heart that the part she played was needed in the quest to save Hyrule. What was being said to her was nonsense. 'What key?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Young fairy, your path like all the others leads you away from the 'Hero of Time', yet your importance is what will turn the tide in his destiny. But you must accept your fate and follow your path. Do you accept?"  
  
What was she saying, remembering what the Great Deku Tree had told her, never to leave his side. But now, she was being told to accept her fate and not go to Link. She wished to know why, yet felt deep inside that what she was being told by the dark faerie was more important than going to Kokiri. She quickly decided her own fate.  
  
"I accept, tell me what I must do."  
  
Raven looked at Navi and smiled, she began to glow, and began to lighten, fading from purple to pink.  
  
"You must travel through time once more, but not to the past. Your path leads you into the future, for you are the one who must do something that plays a critical role to this story."  
  
Riddles and confusion, Navi did not understand any of what she was being told. She must go into the future to do something that is important. Wondering what she has to do she just looked up at Raven who now stood.  
  
"Navi, many years into the future of Hyrule, changes have occurred. Great oceans now cover the world and all that was known to you and your people has changed. Hyrule itself lies under this new world, frozen in time, yet protected by a power unknown to all.  
  
There is a fairy in this world that holds great power, and she is the one you must find. She is the 'Great Faerie of Light' and she is expecting you, fore she was put upon that new world to aid you on your journey. Seek out the Great Faerie 'Fiora'."  
  
Slowly beginning to understand, Navi got up of the ground and became level with the dark fairy.  
  
"Raven, how do I travel into the future, how do I find Fiora? I am just a fairy, a small fairy who holds very little power."  
  
Raven looked at Navi and smiled, slowly rising into the air.  
  
"Take my hand young fairy. You will have your answers."  
  
[To be continued in 'The Faerie Chronicles']  
  
The story continues.  
  
Next, Chapter Nine - Separate Ways. 


	10. Separate Ways

Chapter Nine - Separate Ways.  
  
Two days had now passed and Saria grew more worried for Link, his behavior since talking to the Great Deku Tree had changed. He seemed to now just want to be alone, and each time Saria would go to his Kokiri home, he would deny her his company. She became more and more upset with how her friend was treating her, her closest friend at that.  
  
Maybe Mido was right about Link. Maybe he did not care at all about the village or his friends, if he was going to act like they did not exist. Saria thought that Link was becoming a Hylian, growing to not care about the forest.  
  
She wanted answers for his behavior. She was not going to put up with his attitude anymore.  
  
Saria entered Links tree home without even a courtesy hello, she looked at him sitting up on his bed looking out of the open window, just breathing quietly. She heard a whimper and could tell that he was crying. She did not understand why he was so upset.  
  
"Link, tell me what the Deku Tree told you before he passed. I need to know. I want to help you."  
  
Link did not reply, he turned and looked at Saria standing before him. He himself did not know what to tell his friend, wishing that he had the answers. Everything Xylas had said to him made him realize that he was no longer in control of his own life.  
  
"Sweet Saria, my closet friend. I wish not to burden you with the sorrows that I live with. Please leave."  
  
Feeling helpless she stepped towards her friend and wrapped her arms around him. Link returned the warm embrace and for the first time in two days he smiled.  
  
Link knew that everything he knew was about to change. He could not forget the time he was imprisoned, trapped in time unable to move, forever looking at the evil that controlled the fate of the world. Should he tell her, Xylas did not say anything about telling Saria, believing that she had a right to know the truth.  
  
"I want to tell you everything Saria, but I cannot, the truths I have learnt are for me to burden, for me to accept and for me to keep hidden. The pain I have felt for seven years burns inside of me, and for the short time I have been free of a timeless world, I know now of my fate, the path I must walk."  
  
Saria was not sure what Link meant by "the truths", and she wished to know, but something inside her made her realize that the truth would remain hidden, and that Link would never change the world that they all lived in. Yet deep within her soul, she knew that whatever, wherever Link was to go and do, the world would not be controlled by evil.  
  
Link kissed Saria gently on the top of her head, knowing that he would not see his friend after this day. Everything had changed in his world knowing it was now up to him to save the souls of all from a great evil, it was time to leave.  
  
Letting go of his embrace he saw that Saria was crying, he caressed her cheek with his fingertips and kissed her softly on her jade lips.  
  
"Saria, time is never on ours sides, moving slowly when we are apart and fast when we are together. And now, time once more tears us apart, our friendship is forever, and time can never change that. But now, time once more keeps us apart. I must leave."  
  
Looking into his eyes she knew that he had to leave, knowing that what he was told two days ago was important to the survival of Hyrule. She wishes that he was not the 'Hero of Time', and prayed every night for it all to be a dream. She loves him and fate once more keeps them apart, feeling that even their friendship is cursed.  
  
"Go Link."  
  
Saria's last words echoed through Links head as he left the village, passed through the passage into the forest and over the bridge to Hyrule field. He did not look back as he left, as a single tear fell Link heard a voice all around him.  
  
"Do not feel sorrow Link, you had to leave."  
  
Xylas knew Link felt alone, and he knew there was nothing he could say to the Hylian. He felt guilt for the quest he gave to Link, but even a guardian cannot change someone's destiny. Link stopped walking.  
  
"Where must I go?"  
  
Everything that had happened in the past now disappeared to the back of Links heart, he knew that what was ahead would be dangerous and that he was alone for the beginning of his journey. Remembering that Zelda would get help, and wondering where Navi was.  
  
"Travel over the mountains in the east, through the 'Goron City' and cautiously through the 'Outland Marshes', through the 'Forest of Darkness' towards the 'Great Hylius Lake'. There you will meet a friend to aid you on your journey, someone who has something to give to you."  
  
Link laughed to himself, stories of the lands outside Hyrule would be the nightmares he would have as a child. Campfire stories about haunted woods would forever stay in his mind, but right now, all that mattered was getting to the lake.  
  
"Where is Navi, she should be with me?"  
  
Wanting to know where his friend was seemed important, Navi has been with him through almost everything during this journey, he needed her with him.  
  
"She like Zelda has chosen her own path, and right now it does not lead to yours. But do not worry, in the future she will be with you."  
  
Thinking to himself, wondering what Xylas meant, he was not to ask any more questions until he left Hyrule. The sun began to fall and as the 'Lost Forest' was no longer in sight Link looked back and could not help but think about Saria, having to leave her again.  
  
Hoping that her destiny was one of greatness like the present he changed several years ago. She deserves so much, and he wishes that he could be the one to be there for her.  
  
Link just turned and continued, feeling so much sorrow, leaving everything about his past behind. Time was no longer his curse, it would no longer control his life. And it was his life to control, his choices to make. Nothing and no one had any control but himself, not even fate.  
  
Back at Kokiri village a heartbroken Saria wept in her warm tree home, thinking of her friend, the one she could not help but love. All she wanted was for Link to return to her, but she knew that she would not see him again. She wrapped her hands around her pillow and felt something, an envelope. She eagerly opened it to find a letter. She began to read it.  
  
"Saria, through time I have traveled, even imprisoned. And the one face I saw when I was to find sanctuary was yours. You saved my mind because you are forever in my heart. I love you with all that is me and when this is all over my soul will meet with yours to tell you the stories of my travels.  
  
We are friends until the end of time, and believe me when I say, time is eternal, I have given too much for time to stop. Goodbye my friend, for we are to now walk separate ways, yet we will always be together.  
  
Love, Link."  
  
And with that her tears stopped falling and a smile was to light up her home. She looked over to Kala asleep in her little fairy bed next to the fireplace, her glow glistened in Saria's eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Link, good luck my love."  
  
Next, Chapter Ten - Son of the Kakariko. 


	11. Son of the Kakariko

Chapter Ten – Son of the Kakariko.  
  
According to legend, stories told to all of the children of the Sheikah, a boy would be born every one hundred years in the mountain town Kakariko. This child's purpose is one that is most important to the Sheikahs, and that when his journey was to be completed, he would join the others born for purpose and become the next 'Guardian of Shadows'.  
  
Upon his birth his destiny would lead him to fight in an unholy war against the cursed 'Redead' Lord. For he was bestowed upon him at birth magic, unlike all in the land of Hyrule, through darkness he moves, forever hiding in the shadows. Fore that is where his enemy was known to rest. The hidden world of shadows waiting for the next soul to fight against him.  
  
Many generations passed and the Redead Lord remained in his tomb, cursing the land, returning the once living to the land, his evil power brought sorrow to the world, especially those in the town Kakariko where he rested.  
  
He waited for his next adversary to battle with him. After hundreds of years he found that his undead life was nothing but a eternal bore, always waiting for another to keep him from waking from his cursed undead slumber, hoping for the day he would rise once more into the land of the living, awaiting the coming of the chosen one, to claim his soul and reclaim his rule over the land.  
  
Legend tells us that once the chosen one was born, the Redead Lord was to vanquish, but not by the hands of the Sheikah, another was to keep his evil from awakening. This was not expected and this outsider angered the Sheikah, but they do not fight against others without reason and the 'Hero of Time' was left to continue on his own journey. Leaving the young Sheikah to grow without ever knowing his destiny.  
  
The story of the 'Guardian of Shadows' was slowly lost in time, and the chosen one, the Sheikah Prince was never heard of again after his disappearance on his sixteenth birthday. The rumor that he had passed into the realm of shadows, cursed by his unfinished life, never to be allowed to step into the world of the living. And as time passed by that was found to be not true, a story made up to scare the Sheikah children.  
  
One story of his fate was to stay in the books of Kakariko, the truth of what really was to happen to the boy. The truth about his disappearance, and the destiny he was to fight for. The book was said to be written by the great Sheikah Queen 'Impa', and she writes of the boys reached destiny.  
  
The story of the young Sheikah was only a brief history of his last known moments in Hyrule, what occurred after that last night in Kakariko is unknown to all.  
  
A young boy, the chosen one who would bring peace to the world, the one who was to fight against the cursed, and bring an end to the darkness, the one that would finally put to rest the darkened soul, the demon known as the 'Redead Lord'.  
  
The son of a Queen, but never called a Prince, was to fight alongside a great hero, only to find his destiny in a place not expected to those around him. He was not to be the one that would bring an end to the darkness, only aid the one who would.  
  
The boy was named Sheik after his people, and was taught by the Queen to evade others by hiding within the shadows and taught to fight with 'Shadow Sickle'. Sheik was born with magic that only was bestowed upon the chosen. And from an early age he was to grow, knowing that he was to fight against great evil and become the 'Guardian of Shadows'. But fate had others plans for Sheik.  
  
The Princess of Hyrule came to the town of Kakariko one day to ask of the Queen for a great sacrifice to her people. She told the Queen that she was sent to find someone who would fight alongside the one chosen by the Great Sages to save Hyrule and that the one she was sent to find was most important to her journey and more importantly, he was the one that was chosen to aid the 'Hero of Time'.  
  
The 'Hero of Time' needed help on his journey to save the land of Hyrule from the demon Lord 'Ganondorf'. The Queen who once protected the Princess when she was a child knew of the great evil, and was to call upon the boy who was chosen by the Great Sages.  
  
She told Sheik of the 'Hero of Time' and that he needed someone to fight along side him, to help him fight against a great evil. Sheik listened as he was told of Ganondorf. He understood what this was to mean and accepted the Princesses plea. Sheik was to decide his own fate and go aid the hero. But by doing this he would be forbidden to return to Kakariko, it was not the Queens law, but the law of her people, Sheik understood this as he prepared for his journey.  
  
The sun began to set as Sheik appeared in front of Zelda, she noticed the Sheikah ritual battle robes he was wearing. The blue and white pattern covered the cloth and his face was hidden only revealing his eyes. She seemed to recognize what he was wearing but ignored it. Sheik approached her and asked.  
  
"Princess, I was raised to believe that I would be fighting against great evil, in a whelm beyond this world. To leave Kakariko before vanquishing the evil brings shame and dishonor to my people. And I have been banished. Please tell me if this quest is one of importance, enough for me to give up my destiny?"  
  
The answer that was given no one knows of, even me.  
  
Sheik left Kakariko and was never seen again, only his memory and his stories remain. His destiny was never found to anyone's knowledge. And as his mother I pray each night that he has found his sanctuary.  
  
That was the last entry in the Queens diary of the life of Sheik 'Sheikah Prince'. Queen Impa never spoke of her son after that day, only writing these words of his last moments in Kakariko village.  
  
The story of his quest is unknown, the archives of the Kakariko and Hylian libraries tell of stories and rumors of his journeys. All these stories are claimed to be false. 


	12. The Need For Protection

Chapter Eleven - The Need For Protection  
  
It was not until he had realized that he was not alone, a feeling that he had felt ever since leaving Kokiri. He looked around wondering who or what it could be but as hours passed, he just gave up guessing, knowing that soon he would be confronted by this eerie presence. For now all he could do was go on, towards the mountains and beyond to the marsh.  
  
The sun had fallen hours earlier and darkness covered the world, each step he made brought memories of those nights seven years ago. Remembering the skeleton warriors that would suddenly appear out of nowhere. He wished that he carried his Hylian shield, its protection at the time brought him to believe him to be safe from all those creatures that would attack him. But a greater safety was that of the mirror shield, that would also guard him from dark magic. He found himself in need for a shield, especially now.  
  
Hours had seemed to pass, Link did no t want to waste time resting, especially with the feeling of someone being around him. He was to afraid that whoever it was might cause more harm than good, after fighting evil as much as he did, the feeling of an evil presence is somewhat around him when danger is near.  
  
Links feelings grew deeper so he decided to take out his sword, the blue tint on the blade glistened in the moonlight. Only seconds from taking out his sword a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, Link not knowing what to do put down his sword, but before he had time to ask the stranger who he was, the figure disappeared.  
  
From behind him Link heard breathing, not deep or menacing, thats what was scaring him. Knowing that someone that is relaxed before a battle has no fears of losing so easily. Link raised his blade to protect him, and as he did the first strike hit him hard knocking him back. His grunt was met with a second attack, this time Link lost his footing and stumbled backward, hitting the floor hard.  
  
The shadowed figure suddenly appeared over the fallen Link, stepping over and around the hero, the tip of his dark blade never always pointing at Links face, never moving away.  
  
Link was unable to see his attackers face which was covered by a facial garment, similar to one of the Shiekah. The figure merely gave of a faint moment of laughter. His dark purple eyes showed Link all he wished to know, how much his attacker hated him, and to Links horror, he could sense alot of anger towards him, if only Link knew why.  
  
Hidden in the darkness Links attacker lifted his blade, away from his face and took a few steps away from the fallen Link. His eyes did not move from Links, deeply looking into his soul.  
  
"Get up and pick up your weapon. If we fight it will be fair on both sides."  
  
At first Link was unsure of what was happening, taking the opportunity to regain his composure. Link dashed for his sword, but as he turned from the figure to obtain his sword, to his amazement the shadowed figure was standing in front of him, laughing with his foot on the blade of Links weapon. This settled Links mind giving him the answers he wanted.  
  
"You are a Shiekah!"  
  
The figure took his foot of the blade and stepped back, and before Link could blink the figure was gone. As Link span around to find where he had gone, the figure disappeared once more. No one could be seen but a presence was felt, and a voice was heard.  
  
"What do you know of the Shiekahs, you are not allowed to speak of them, you have no right to say their name. The Shiekahs are your enemy, do not think otherwise."  
  
Link was now very confused, seven years previously and in the alternate present, he was the one who helped the Shiekahs. Impa gave him the title 'Savior of the Shadows.' Why was this man saying otherwise, did he know of Links journey into the darkness, to battle the Redead Lord Bongo Bongo? If not, then he was in trouble, the figure surrounding him was a fine fighter, even more experienced than Link himself.  
  
"Your people have never thought bad of me, I fought and defeated the Redead Lord in the Graveyard entrance to the Shadow Realm. Impa was honored to be in my presence for saving her people. Why do you think otherwise, I have not harmed the Shiekahs, only helped, risking my own soul to protect them."  
  
No reply came, Link used this time to pick up his sword, but as he did the shadowed figure appeared just steps away from him, with his blade ready for an attack, pointing at Links heart.  
  
"I am Shade, son of the Shiekah Lord. I am here to kill the one called Link, the one raised by the Kokiri. For one who brought pain to my people. Your words are nothing but pathetic lies and you will die by my blade, your blood will spill on this night."  
  
Shade lunged at Link, the blades met, the metal deafening the two in battle. Each attack made by Shade, Link did not want to return, he did not want to fight, knowing that Shade was mis-informed. All he did was guard himself as each attack grew stronger. Link was knocked back, and his sword hit hard, being knocked from his hands, leaving the Hero of Time without a weapon, no way to protect himself.  
  
The misty blackened blade of Shades sword brushed against Links skin on nearly every swipe. Each attack grew more and more incontrolled, anger was taking over in this fight. Shade lunges once more knocking Link off balance, Link stumbles and falls back to the floor. Shade looks at Link and laughs, ready to make his final attack upon the fallen hero.  
  
"This is for my people, this is for my mother."  
  
And the blade swiftly moved through the air, Link watching as if his world was once more stuck in time, moving slowly as the blade got closer to his unprotected body. His eyes closed when he realized his fate.  
  
Clank!  
  
"You will not harm Link anymore. He is no Shiekah betrayer, at my mothers commands, you will not touch the 'Hero of Time.'  
  
Shiek stood over Link with his shadow sickle stopping Shades blade from killing the chosen one. Link looked up with relief, his life saved by a friend. Especially one he thought he would not see again, he did not understand why Zelda was dressed up as Shiek again.  
  
Shades blade disappeared in a cloud of mist, and the Shadow Shiekah stepped back, his eyes looking at the two before him, he squinted.  
  
"Believe me, if not for my people, his death will be for my family."  
  
With that Shade disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke. Link looked up at Shiek, who had reached down to help him up. As Link looked into his eyes, he noticed something different, this was not Zelda. Who could this be, if not Zelda, who was it?  
  
"You are not Zelda. Who are you?"  
  
Shiek removed his mask and hood, revealing revealing himself to the confused Link. Link did not recognize the face before him, yet did not sense any danger from him.  
  
"I am Shiek, true son of the Shiekahs. My mother Queen Impa sent me to aid you on your journey. Princess Zelda guided me only so far before heading back to Hyrule Castle. She told me to tell you to go on without her, saying you would understand. Please accept my help Hero of Time."  
  
Link looked at the Shiekah before him, remembering what Xylas had told him about the help he would receive from another. Now that Zelda had left, the quest seemed almost doomed to failure. He decided to go no alone.  
  
"Shiek, my journey is one of solitude, you should not come with me, it is dangerous. Leading me through places only in your nightmares, travelling even through time. I thankyou for aiding me in that last battle with Shade, but I cannot ask you to journey with me, I have to do this alone."  
  
The Shiekah just stood and looked upon the weakened figure before him, the supposed Hero of Time. He laughed to himself, putting his mask back on and wrapping his shadow sickle around him.  
  
"It was my destiny to fight the Redead Lord, and you defeated him before I could do so, you interfered in my life, now I must in yours. You have no choice but to accept my aid. I am banished from my home for joining you, so with or without your consent, I will journey with you, through darkness and light, even through time, there is nowhere I wont follow."  
  
With that Link turned and started to walk away from Shiek, in the direction of the mountains in the east. As he walked he shuck his head, stopping in mid-step. He turned to the Shiekah.  
  
"Come on. I hope you will not fear what is ahead of us."  
  
Shiek was not to be seen, and Link noticed something in Shiek that he once felt in Zelda. The two were very similar. And as Link once more turned to continue his journey he noticed Shiek ahead of him.  
  
"Link, lets go, we have no time to talk."  
  
Link laughed to himself upon hearing this and caught up with Shiek, continuing his journey, no longer alone.  
  
Next, Chapter Twelve - Fallen City. 


	13. Fallen City

Chapter Twelve - Fallen City.  
  
Link stood at the foot of the mountain, looking up at the path that led up to Goron city, he turned his head and looked at Shiek, noticing that the Shiekah did not want to look back into Kakariko, his home. Link knew of the choice that Shiek had made to join him on the quest, and wished that he could change everything that had taken place in the past few days. If he had to choose, he would be alone heading up the mountain.  
  
Link took his focus of his companion and was now concentrating on the mountain path and he began to make his way up, with Shiek beside him.  
  
After just over two hours they were half way up the trail, they stopped and rested for a few minutes. Only a couple of minutes had passed and they decided to continue on their journey, but as they looked up they noticed something coming down the mountain towards them. A cloud of thick dust was falling, and as it passed over them, they had to guard themselves from the dust, slightly opening his eyes, Link could see something else falling faster than the dust and whatever it was, it was coming towards them.  
  
A wave of stone, rocks and boulders larger than the both of them, came at them at a great speed, and with nowhere to run the two of them had no other option. They looked at each other and just laughed to themselves and looked back up at the wall of rocks falling. They were about to go on ahead and face their stoning.  
  
The rocks passed by them, smashing into the sides of the trail, and Shiek jumped onto the first boulder, quickly moving to the small ledge on the cliff side, then back onto a small rock that flew past. His body bent around the large rocks, and with great agility leapt from stone to boulder with what seemed great ease, but truthfully, all he wanted to do was fall to the floor in agony. And as sharp rocks narrowly miss his flesh cutting his garments, he notices Link on the trail.  
  
His mind wanders as he watches Link just standing on the pathway, rocks smashing past him, and all he is doing is simply ducking and dodging as the stones come towards him, evading the rocks at what seems a remarkable great speed. But as Shiek watches he does not feel the rock stab into ankle until its too late and his body has already hit hard into the stony ground, his head hitting the solid floor with more force than his body, he loses consciousness.  
  
Link looks at his friend on the floor not moving, and without thinking he jumps into the path of a falling rock, but just a split second, a moment before it hits him, his sword is already drawn and slicing through it. His only thought being to protect his friend from any harm.  
  
The pain he feels all over his body shakes him back into consciousness, and as his eyes focus on what is happening, all he can here is metal, clanging, and rocks falling around him. He finally is able to see clearly when he notices that Link is standing in-front of him, his blade cutting through the rocks. Shiek again amazed at the courage and the sheer speed, so fast as if time is being slowed down somehow.  
  
After what seemed an eternity the last rock fell past Link, and the dust settled. He dropped his sword to the floor and his arms fell to his sides. Turning towards Shiek he smiled at his friend who was now sat up. Looking down at his friend he noticed the look on his face, the look of slight confusion and amazement. He reached down his hand to help up the Shiekah from his fallen position.  
  
"Are you okay Shiek, it looks like you hit the ground quite hard?!"  
  
But Shiek's mind was not on his injury, it was on boulder that was falling from above, and in a heartbeat Shiek grabbed Link.  
  
The boulder crashed down onto the ground where Link and Shiek stood, and almost immediately after hitting the stony ground, it began to roll down the mountain trail towards Kakariko where the other rocks rolled. The spot where Link and Shiek stood, a black dust was where the blood should of been. Further up the trail a a dark misty cloud appeared, and as the wind blew, the cloud drifted away leaving Shiek, still grabbing hold of Links arm.  
  
"Well, that was exciting."  
  
Link joked and Shiek smiled. His heritage was beginning to grow upon him, becoming the Shiekah he was destined to become. Shieks smile turned into a frown as he looked down towards Kakariko, watching the flames dancing on- top of the rooftops, the smoke rising high into the stormy sky. The boulders had crashed into the town furnace throwing hot ash and wood all over the village causing most of its wooden buildings to catch alight.  
  
Shiek began to run towards his home but felt Links grip holding him tight. He had to get down to the village and help his people, banished or not, that would not stop him. All that mattered to him now was his family and friends, yet Links grip got tighter.  
  
"Shiek, I know you want to help your people, but we cannot go back, we have to keep going forward. Time is always against us, and I promise that we will find out what caused the rocks to fall. But right now, we have to go."  
  
Links hold loosened and Shiek fell to his knees, tears also fell, knowing that Link was right, they had to keep going. Whatever had caused this tragedy, he knew that he would find out and get revenge, knowing that this was not an act of nature, someone had caused this to happen.  
  
The two of them began their journey once more, heading up towards the Goron city. Hopefully to pass over and through the mountains with the help from Links mountain brother Darunia, King of the Gorons.  
  
After what seemed hours of walking, the cities great stone gates where in sight, but something was wrong, they looked damaged, smashed opened. Link hurried up to the entrance to find that it had been opened with force, without thinking he ran into the city calling for Darunia, but no reply from any goron was heard. As he looked to see for the cities people, only bodies remained, with not a breathe of movement in any of them.  
  
A whimpering gasp came from behind a rubble of rocks, Link rushed round to see what it was, finding a goron bruised and bleeding on the stone floor. He knelt down and placed his right hand on the gorons weak body. The goron cried out.  
  
"Go or I, King of the Gorons will kill you!"  
  
Link knew from that the gorons fate, his hand moving away from the crying goron, who was now in a painful sigh.  
  
"I promise that we are not here to hurt you. I am Link, stone-brother of King Darunia, I have come to the city to pass through and continue my journey, will you help me and my companion?"  
  
The weakened goron propped himself up looking at Link, and then smiling, yet his eyes looked years old, and showed the gorons agony. He raised his hand to Shiek, wanting to be helped up, Shiek took the gorons hand and helped him up, smiling in return. As the goron looked up to see the remains of the city, a tear rolled down and fell to the floor, turning to stone as it hit the ground, then rolling along the floor.  
  
"I am Link, Prince of the Goron City.. No, I am King of the Goron City. In my fathers recent passing, he told me that you would be coming, unfortunately you did not come in our time of need, but help my people and I will give."  
  
Link did not know what to say to the now King of the Gorons, his heart sunk at the death of Darunia, but from memory he knew that the new king would fight on for his people. He stepped closer the King Goron.  
  
King Goron began to make his way through the passages of the city, moving downwards towards the Kings chamber, Link and Shiek followed closely, looking around to see more gorons appearing from the small cave like crevaces. Finally after only a few minutes they reached the now Darunia's tomb. Following King Goron they walked into the tomb and stopped to see him sit on the stone throne.  
  
"The one known as Ganondorf came to our city in search for the gorons most precious possession, the Goron Ruby. My father knew of your coming and had our people get the stone from the temple of time only two days ago. The ruby was taken and carved into a new form, named the Ruby Gauntlets. My father told me that you would be coming to our city, and to have these waiting for you."  
  
King Goron reached down to a small stone box and opened it, the sudden red glow lit up the tomb. He took it out and looked at Link, holding it for him to take.  
  
"These gauntlets will allow the holder to obtain Giant Goron strength, with the truth of the Triforce, these would be a great aid in its destruction. But only one problem comes with wearing the gauntlets, the one who possesses its strength will become weaker than their normal form if they are removed, these gauntlets must not be removed or you will not be able to fight, not even be able to stand."  
  
Link looked at the King and smiled, taking the Ruby Gauntlets and putting them on. Shiek thought that Link was a fool, if the gauntlets were removed, he would not be able to fight against Ganondorf, its probably the reason Ganondorf did not take the gauntlets in the first place, in case he ever had to take them of, or if he would become Ganon once more, he would not be able to fight against the chosen one and the chosen time.  
  
"King Goron, Link. I am truly sorrowful for your loss, and I will fight for your people in the coming times. But I must leave now, time is against us on our journey.  
  
King Goron just nodded and stayed sat down on the throne. Link and Shiek left the tomb and headed towards the passageway leading out of the mountains to the far east, away from Hyrule.  
  
Link did not look back as he walked onwards away from the mountains, now out of Hyrule, he just look forward. Shiek looked at Link, worried.  
  
"Link, in the times coming, what is in-store for us? 'Hero of Time', does the future bring fear?"  
  
Link stopped walking, turning to Shiek who was looking at him grimacely.  
  
"No Shiek, the past is what haunts me, the past is where my fear lives."  
  
And he continued on the path.  
  
Next, Chapter Thirteen - As the Last Tree Falls. 


	14. As the Last Tree Falls Part One

Chapter Thirteen - As the Last Tree Falls: Part One.  
  
Another moon was to disappear and once more the sun would rise high into the sky, it would light up the world and hide the darkness that was slowly covering the realm in shadows. Day by day the two destined travelers would walk through periled lands, never looking back, being guided forward towards their next frightful location. Hoping for time to rest, hoping that their journey would be as easy as the sun rising and falling.  
  
They remembered to themselves of the pain and sorrow within the fallen Goron city, the death of the King of Gorons at the hands of Ganondorf. Link would not take his mind away from the evil figure that haunted his mind. Yet Sheik could only see the flames and the smoke darkening the sky back at Kakariko, the screaming and the agony felt by the innocent souls of Hyrule. With the tremendous sadness and pain, they could only walk on, unable to turn back.  
  
"If I have to go through that marsh on the way back home, you can just count on me to walk the long way round. Oh the stench was repulsive, and slime in my clothes."  
  
Link tried to take his mind away from Ganondorf and his destiny, listening to Sheiks complaining. He smirked at the Sheikah when thinking about the days that had passed and their time in the Outland Marsh, his eyes remained focused in the sights before him as Sheik would continue. Slight fear crept into Links heart as he looked into the distance, far into the distance, slowly creeping up upon them, the 'Forest of Darkness'.  
  
"Okay, here I am trying to take our minds of the scary forest ahead of us, but I do not believe it was working. I am guessing you want to be scared of it, but Link, you should not have a problem, given the fact you grew up in a dark scary forest. I am telling you straight Link, you would have to be a fool to try and hide your feelings. Just talk to me, do you think I have not been through any of this? I am sorry about your imprisonment, just get over it and move on. Sure Ganondorf ruined your life, but I can feel so much strength in you. It is your destiny to go on and fight for this world, you have to..."  
  
Link listened to Sheiks words, but looking at Sheik, he tried to indicate his need for silence, but the Sheikah carried on talking over Link. Suddenly Link would speak over Sheik.  
  
"Each day I step forward, heading towards my destiny, living with every twist of fate in my life. I am being guided by so many spirits in order to reach a destiny I did not wish for. Everything I do affects the world and all those inside of it. And to be honest, I never asked for such a great responsibility, and if given the option several years ago, I would of gone back to sleep when Navi came calling. Now please Sheik, lets just get this forest out of the way, I sense great danger. And for your knowledge, Kokiri was a wood."  
  
At that point Sheik did not know what to say, he believed that the Hylian standing next to him was strong, someone who would give their life for his world, but now, he could only see the scare soul, the soul that had been in pain since the day his world was to change all those years ago. He hid his pity and sadness from the so-called 'Hero of Time', but he would not lose his trust in his friend, they had been through to much for him to give up on his friend. Remembering when Link had saved him back at the valley leading to the Goron city. Yet Sheik wished for the day Link would open his eyes and accept his destiny, embrace it and move on, but he knew that maybe it would not be soon. Would they have to face certain death for Link to see his path in life.  
  
As the two moved closer towards the great forest before them, it grew dark, the sky was hidden by dark thundering clouds, and rain began to fall upon them. They both knew that there was danger ahead, but Link knew that Xylas would guard them from any evil within the dark forest. He had with him a great companion, the once Great Deku Tree, in his true form, 'Guardian of the Forest'. But Link still felt fear creeping into his heart as the two of them took their first steps into the darkness.  
  
Sheik was finding it hard to hide his feelings of doubt towards Link, as they moved deeper into the dark forest he could feel Link weaken in the darkness. He knew that there was nothing he could say to Link, or the fact that his words would not be heard. Sheik was worried about his companions behavior and attitude, questioning Links ability to go on, knowing that the Hero of Time was losing faith in himself. Yet he would not lose his trust in his friend, he still had faith for his friend, maybe it was enough for the both of them.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Sheik continued following Link as he moved even more deeper into the darkness. He would hope that this part of the journey would be over soon, thinking back the Outland Marsh, he would rather be in the stink that the darkness, but now there was no going back, their path was laid before them, they could only go forward into the darkness, and the light would slowly fade away behind them.  
  
The darkness now surrounded them, finding it hard to move further along their path, fearing for each step. Suddenly a cry in the distance made the two stop all movement. They could make out movements in the distance, shadows, the sound of rustling leaves and swaying branches, and heavy breathing. Something was ahead, something evil, using the darkness.  
  
Link took a few slow steps forward, trying not to make a sound, but with each step he made towards the evil ahead of them, the louder the cries got, searing through their heads, pounding them to fall to their knees. Then silence. The breathing and the rustling got louder, what ever it came from, it was moving towards them, then the deafening cries began once more. They took out their weapons, waiting for the demon coming to them, crashing through the dark forest.

"Link..!?"

Sheiks lasts words before the trees fell around them.  
  
Next, Chapter Fourteen - As the Last Tree Falls: Part Two.


End file.
